


ShinRa Ain't Welcome in the Highwind Household

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: The Care and Handling of Silver Chickabos [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AVALANCHE Hates ShinRa, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chikabos verse, Gen, M/M, Nibelhiem Soup is Good for the Soul, Remnants are Cute, White Coats Are Evil, but that's nothing new, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not interested." </p><p>"But I was sent by—" </p><p>"ShinRa. We know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ShinRa Ain't Welcome in the Highwind Household

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I should make this a proper series and gather them all together. Thanks again to A for leaving comments~ 
> 
> Okay, so this AU is a bit different, concerning the Remnants. 
> 
> Physically, the Remnants are 24 (Loz), 22 (Yazoo) and 19 (Kadaj).
> 
> Mentally, and only in this 'verse, Loz is 10, Yazoo is 8 and Kadaj is a very precocious 5.
> 
> They're clones of Sephiroth to a certain extent but they have a tiny bit of Cloud in them too. It also means they're Vincent's babies as implied in Tale of a Storm Cloud. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**Highwind Rocket House; Rocket Town**

Cloud watched the Remnants as they piled out of the truck Barret owned. He'd been parked not ten seconds before Yazoo bolted for him, followed closely by Kadaj. Loz stood indecisively between Barret and Cloud. 

Loz whined but gripped Barret's hand until it creaked. "Sorry..." 

"You're fine." Barret waited patiently for Loz to make up his mind. The door opened and Loz buried his face against Barret's neck. "How ya doin' Cid?" 

"Same cantankerous bastard as ever." Cid fired back as he stopped just short of the Remnants. "You brought me a pile o' kittens." 

"We did," Cloud gave a small smile as Yazoo poked his head out from behind Cloud's shoulder. Despite Kadaj being their leader in their more adult personas, Yazoo took charge when it was just them. "Go on. You know Cid." 

Yazoo carefully walked the short distance, eyes trained on both Cid and the open door where Vincent stood. He reached out and then pulled his hand back when the door opened further to let Vincent out. Yazoo swallowed heavily but shuffled closer to Cid and found himself in a gentle hug. Wide kitten eyes peered back at Cloud to see if this was okay. 

He nodded in agreement and Yazoo melted, eyes closing as he purred. All the Remnants were touch-starved but Yazoo more so because he wanted it but didn't know if it was alright to cuddle. 

Vincent silently watched them before he made for Cid with Yazoo wrapped around him. Cid made a signal with his hand and Vincent halted. 

"Kitten, ya mind some more pettin'?" Cid asked as he stroked a hand down Yazoo's long hair. "Mah Mate wants t' cuddle too." 

"O-Okay." Vincent's footfalls crunched against the dry grass as he deliberately stepped into Yazoo's space. He petted cautiously, his strength reigned in until Yazoo leaned back. 

Vincent's purr had all three Remnants sighing softly in contentment.

* * *

The Remnants sprawled on and across Vincent, Cid and Cloud. Barret was getting nudged and laid on too after the three converse in hand signals. 

Loz was the one who heard the knock. His head lifted off of Cid's shoulder, the fabric in his teeth making Cid look too. Kadaj growled from where he was squished between Vincent and Cloud. Yazoo fled to the rafters, startling Barret, who he'd been using as a kneading spot not five seconds earlier. 

"Cloud, answer th' damn door. Ah gotta kitten t' look after." Cid grunted as he slowly coaxed his shirt out from between Loz's teeth. 

"Can do." Cloud hummed and creaked open the door just wide enough to peer outside. "This is the Highwind Residence." 

"I-I know. I have information that three silver-" The white coat didn't do this guy a single favor, in Cloud's opinion. 

Not. A. One. 

"Not interested." Cloud straightened to a full height and his tone flattened dangerously. 

"But I was sent by—" 

"ShinRa. We know." 

"Oh. Then you know what I'm here to do." The man motioned to the truck parked near Barret's. 

"No." Cloud's expression hardened and he stepped out onto Cid's porch, not that the Remnants and Vincent couldn't hear him anyway. "You are not taking them back to labs." He took a step forward and the Mako in his eyes flared as he kept speaking. "The last time they were there, they were broken and rebroken just to see what made them _tick_." 

"The last time I was in a lab, I got Mako poisoning for _**four years**_ thanks to that rotten, twisted bastard Hojo. Most of AVALANCHE in one way or another has been fucked over too many times by either ShinRa or someone under ShinRa's command. Where you're standing used to be a town specifically made to build rockets to go to outer space. One guess as to who canceled the program. _ShinRa's persona non grata here_." 

"Yer on mah property an' that means mah husband is well within his rights ta shoot ya." Cid agreed with a razor sharp smile, tapping Venus Gospel against his shoulder. "Please get th' hell off mah land 'cause ShinRa ain't welcome in th' least." 

The scientist nearly keeled over at the sight of Vincent checking his Cerberus gun. "You find yourself in luck. Our best fighter is currently piled in the cubs you came to take or you'd already be dead. He hates ShinRa, dare I say it, even more than we do. And you parked next to his truck." 

The squeal of the tires as the truck tore out of Cid's front yard almost made them laugh. 

"I didn't even get a chance to pull out First Tsuguri..." Cloud whined as they trooped back into the house. 

"Ah get th' feeling that there'll be a next tahme, Cloud."

* * *

Shelke was watched by three pairs of kitty eyes as she ran upkeep on Barret's arm and while Cid fixed up Vincent's claw. Cloud started dinner, softly humming Nibelheim lullabies as he dug around in Cid's fridge. 

He blinked at the monster meat sitting on the top shelf. "Cid, why is there behemoth meat in the fridge?" 

"Vince and Ah go huntin' sometimes." came the absent reply. 

"Huh. Calf or adult? Cause I have a recipe." 

"Calf." Vincent murmured from the couch, keeping an eye on the tussling silverettes. 

"One-Pot Nibelheim Soup coming right up." He murmured to himself, the memory of his Ma saying that same thing making him warm. 

"Nibelheim Soup?" Loz detangled himself from the kitten pile on the floor, peering into the kitchen as Cloud pulled out ingredients. 

"Ma was born and raised there and I know every recipe from the real Nibelhiem. She kept the recipe book in the foundations of our house. I have it with me, here, because even before... AVALANCHE faced Him, I had photographic memory." Cloud confessed, tapping his forehead with a small smile. "Apparently, knowing how to cook wasn't high on the list of erasing most of my memories." 

"Can you teach me?" Loz asked, "We were born in the fake Nibelhiem and raised at the Crater but..." 

"It counts. Three more wolf-resistant country bumpkins," He teased and then snorted out a laugh. "Never thought I'd say that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. Feedback is love~


End file.
